


Oh Jesus!

by borntomkehistory



Category: South Park
Genre: Happy Ending, He loves his bf, Insecurity, M/M, Tweek is a nervous boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntomkehistory/pseuds/borntomkehistory
Summary: When the people of South Park no longer cares about their relationship Tweek fears Craig is going to break up with him.





	Oh Jesus!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random idea that came to mind. Enjoy!

...

 

It all started when Tweek accidentally overheard a part of Craig and Clyde’s conversation.

The class had just ended and usually, Craig would meet up with Tweek because they did not share the same homeroom as opposed to last year. It was just routine for them, Tweek would complain about something Cartman said to him while Craig led a listening ear, holding his hand for comfort.

However, today was different.

“Alright, you guys are free to go,” said the teacher who was busy erasing chalk notes off the board.

The collective sound of chairs scraping across the floor filled the room followed by backpacks getting unzipped and pencils falling on the floor.

Tweek slowly repacked his bag, his shaky hands reaching for his pens and notebook. All the noise was overwhelming which was why he was typically the last person out on a good day.

Eric Cartman had been particularly obnoxious, more than usual. Flicking erasers at the back of his head while he and Kenny laughed amongst themselves. Kyle occasionally told them to knock it off but it was never anything more.

“H-Have a good day!” He waved to the teacher before leaving the room, surveying the hallway for Craig.

He always waited by the door, maybe he forgot.

Tweek turned his heels towards his next class. PE. He hated PE. The pressure to change in front of everyone, especially in front of his group of friends! His heart started to race just at the thought.

Gripping the straps tight until his hands turned an ugly shade of red, he turned the corner where he saw Craig and Clyde at the end of the hallway. They seemed to be discussing something rather intensely. Tweek did not want to interrupt, but he was curious about what they were talking about. Craig seemed strangely happy; though Craig’s definition of happy was shown by a small smirk on his lips.

Tweek dared to move closer, ducking behind the nearest locker.

“Dude, you do know no one gives a crap if you’re dating Tweek or not? You can break up with him now.”

Now? Had he and Clyde have this conversation before? Tweek inched closer, getting a better view of Craig’s eyes which looked deep in thought. His brows were narrowed, something he did when he was thinking of something profound.

“I can’t.” Was Craig’s response.

“Why not? That hot junior chick is so into you! A sophomore dating upperclassmen? That’s big, dude.”

Craig looked up at the ceiling, shrugging his shoulders rather casually. His body language read as: maybe. Much to Tweek’s displeasure.

“I don’t know, man. At least people don’t care about me and Tweek anymore. That was fucking weird.”

“Gah!” Tweek covered his mouth, his nervous tick getting the best of him.

It was true! Craig was waiting to break up with him all this time. He thought their fake relationship was weird. Tweek felt like the biggest fool, thinking something fabricated by the towns boredom could possibly mean anything more.

“Did you hear something?” Clyde turned his head, looking back at the empty hallway.

Tweek ducked just in time. He tried to stay silent but his heart was pounding furiously against his chest.

“Nah. Let’s get to class before that bitch gives us detention again.”

Clyde laughed at this, “she’s such a bitch. Probably because her tits are practically touching the floor.”

The two boys left, leaving Tweek behind to deal with the dozen thoughts racing through his head.

Craig was a nice guy when no one else was around, this was probably his way of laying it down gently in order to spare Tweek’s feelings.

No matter, Tweek was going to prove he was a worthy boyfriend before Craig has a chance to break his heart.

 ...

 

When school came to an end, Tweek raced home. Ignoring Craig who decided to stay behind and wait by the front doors.

Tweek could not stand to look Craig in the eyes, especially after the conversation he and Clyde had. If he were to talk to him now he would easily admit he was listening because he was never the one to keep a secret. No, he was going to have to wait.

Craig appeared surprised by Tweeks behavior, though he did not bother to go after him. He figured if something was going on Tweek would tell him when he’s ready. He learned from his past mistakes when he tried to pry information out of the coffee addict and he nearly punched him in the nose.

This was all Tweeks fault. He should have know better than to believe Craig had developed any romantic feelings for him after all these years, unlike Tweek who developed strange feelings after they finished elementary. It was a gradual change. When they were an official “couple” they treated the situation as two friends going to one another’s house to play video games. It was weird at first, especially when the other boys addressed them as boyfriends.

Craig was the one who shifted the balance when he decided to use pet names such as “honey” and “babe”. Tweek would get this tingly feeling in his stomach and— gah!

“Tweek, your home.” His father, Richard greeted his homosexual son, a cup of freshly made coffee already prepared in his hands.

Tweek hadn’t realized he was shouting nor did he realize he made it to his house. He looked around, then at Richard, dumbfounded.

“How was school, son?”

“Gah! H-Horrible!” Tweek exclaimed. At this point, Richard would have told him to find his zine, his happy place. Well, fuck the happy place!

Tweek rushed to the stairs.

“Wait, Son! I need you to work a shift at the coffee shop.”

“But dad! I have to- I have to do homework!”

Richard shook his head, clearly not taking no for an answer, “I’m sorry, Tweek. Your mother is still sick.”

Tweek groaned it came out as one of his usual ticks. He hurried down the stairs with his book bag still on his back.

How was he going to convince Craig to stay with him if he’s stuck at work? He screeched again, leaving his house once more with his thoughts consumed by Craig.

 ...

 

“nngh! No!”

Another crumbled up piece of paper touched the floor, joining the other paper balls creating a rather big mess.

During his brief run with therapy, he remembers his therapist told him to write his thoughts down when they became overwhelming. Which gave him the idea of writing a poem.

“No! That’s too gay!” He ripped another piece out of his dwindling notebook. This was so frustrating, why couldn’t he find the right words?

The doorbell rung, to signal a customer walked in.

“Hey, dude.”

In front of the register stood Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and surprisingly Kenny.

Tweek quickly knocked away the papers, stumbling over to take their order, “oh, hey guys!” He greeted, refusing to meet Cartman's eyes. He wasn’t afraid of him, but he hated the look he gave when he thought he knew something Tweek didn’t know.

He was doing it now. Tweek tried hard to focus on the orders Stan was giving him, thoroughly reciting the orders in his head as he pressed them into the over complex register.

“Trouble in gay paradise?” Eric directed towards the blonde, knowingly leaning on the counter, “Craig wasn’t waiting for you outside of class today.”

Oh no, did the entire grade know about their potential break up? Tweek made the drinks, blocking Cartman out who was currently getting chewed out by Kyle.

“Stop it, fatass!” Kyle hissed, throwing daggers his way.

“What?! Everyone knows Craig is looking to move on!”

“Um, here’s your drinks,” Tweek presented them in a tray, his voice quivering slightly. If everyone knew then the break up was inevitable. Maybe Tweek should break it off with him before he’s the one getting dumped.

“Don’t listen to him, dude,” Stan told him sympathetically.

“Everyone should listen to me! Let’s fucking go!”

Stan left the amount due on the counter, following his friends who were already outside waiting for him.

Tweek kicked the paper balls. All those stupid poems. Craig wouldn’t have given a crap about them anyway.

It was official. Tweek was going to break up with him, but how?

 ...

 

“Have you seen Tweek?” Craig asked his friends: Token and Clyde.

He fell into sync with their walking pace, hands holding onto the straps of his bag. It was strange, he hasn’t heard from Tweek all day yesterday and he did not answer his texts.

Naturally, he was a bit worried, it was unlike him.

“Haven’t seen him. But I _do_ see Brandy checking you out,” Clyde snickered, motioning to the upperclassmen girl giggling with her friends. She was hot, no doubt. A staple in every boy's wet dreams; with her silky black hair, perfect body, and giant breast.

Craig rolled his eyes. Clyde was so keen on him hooking up with her. He might as well shoot his shot first because Craig was not interested.

“Have you checked the art room?” Token suggested, him always being the most helpful ladder.

“I haven’t.”

The three of them stopped in front of Tokens locker so he could retrieve his books. They weren’t so lucky with having lockers relatively close this year, just how they weren’t so lucky with their assigned homerooms. Apparently, the school would rather have Cartman and Kyle in the same room.

“He’s been distant,” Craig explained, brows knotted in thought.

“Maybe it’s time for you two to break up. Shit happens, you just have to pick yourself up and move on,” Clyde shrugged, removing a granola bar from his pocket.

Token shook his head, frowning, “No. just talk to him. You know he overreacts.”

They resumed walking down the hall, Butters, and Jimmy waving towards them at the end.

Craig stopped, leaving his friends to walk ahead. Usually, he would disagree with Token’s statements, except this time he may be on to something. To not hear from him was a cause for concern. He shifted gears to head towards the art room, giving less of a damn about being late to homeroom.

 

 

“Oh Jesus. Jesus Christ.”

Tweek was talking himself, trying to place down the popsicle stick without causing a catastrophic collapse of the whole structure.

He took slow breaths, carefully lowering the wooden stick with his undoubtedly shaky hands.

Because of his anxiety and ticks, he was given special accommodations entering high school. As embarrassing as it was— Tweek hated when people treated him differently— it had its perks. Such as, he was allowed in the art room any time of the day when needed. Expressing his thoughts through art always calmed him to a level necessary to get him through the day.

He stretched his arm over to grab the glue, alarmed when it was swiped before his eyes.

“Ah!” He yelled.

“Tweek.”

Oh Jesus, it was Craig, standing before him holding the glue he needed to finish his structure. Tweek wanted so badly to run away— he’s been purposely avoiding Craig— but didn’t. His feet were stuck rooted in the ground.

“What are you doing here?!”

Craig put the glue down on the table, eyes transfixed on his boyfriend.

“Did I do something, Tweek?”

Of course, he thinks he did something. It’s always about him, what about Tweek’s feelings?

“I- I gotta go!” He said, bandaged fingers grabbing his bag; abandoning his small popsicle house.

“Tweek, Wait.”

Craig was too slow, his boyfriend dashing out before he was able to get another word out.

What the hell was his problem?

 ...

 

They were at recess when Craig spotted Tweek across the courtyard talking between Butters and Kenny. Unlike the other boys who were about to embark on a traditional game of football.

“Craig, stop being a fag and join the game,” Cartman stated with a collective: Yeah from the other boys waiting to start the game.

“Play without me.”

The others shrugged, dividing into teams to discuss an effective play strategy. Clyde stayed behind, eyeing his best friend.

“C’mon, are you going to be a Debby downer all day? No one likes a pussy.”

Tweek was laughing at something Butters said, his body language calmer than it was when Craig tried to talk to him. What the hell did Butters have that he didn’t?

What? Now they were touching shoulders? Craig felt his fingers twitch at his sides, threatening to ball into fist. Typically he was not the jealous type, but how come Tweek wanted to be touchy with Butters and not him? Not that there was any competition between the two.

He marched over, ignoring Clyde’s plead for him to wait.

He needed to get to the bottom of this.

“Take a walk, Butters,” Craig demanded, stepping between the two to look at Tweek.

“Oh jeez, fellas, I’ll see you later,” The kind boy said, walking away with Kenny.

“What the hell, Tweek? Why are you avoiding me?”

“C-Craig! Oh Jesus. I have to-!”

Craig grabbed onto his arm, stopping him from making a run for it like last time. They were going to discuss this now, whether public or not.

“Talk to me. If I did something wrong I’m sorry.”

“Gahh! This is too much pressure, Craig! I can’t.”

Tweek started to noticeably tremble, afraid to meet Craig’s eyes but also afraid to look around cause now the whole grade was watching them.

“Queer fight!” Eric shouted, raising the football in the air.

“Babe, tell me what’s wrong.”

“Ah! Don’t call me that!”

Craig raised a brow, never had Tweek had a problem with his pet names.

“Okay... Tweek, tell me what’s wrong.”

Tweek bit down on his lower lip, hard. Tasting copper in his mouth. How was he going to break up with him looking at him like that? Stupid Craig, stupid feelings— Ah! This was so stupid!

“I think we should break up!” Tweek blurted, immediately regretting what he said.

The courtyard was silent, except for a few of the boys telling each other to pay up. Apparently, they did not have much faith in their relationship lasting either. Even Token swiftly removed a five dollar bill from his pocket, handing it to Clyde.

Craig didn’t seem phased, keeping his hold on Tweeks arm, “can I ask why?” He said, voice carrying its usual level of monotone.

Tweek flinched, his dam of words finally breaking down.

“Because! I heard you and Clyde talking about how no one cares about us dating, a-and how you can break up with me now! Gah! Jesus, Craig! I-If you thought our relationship was weird why did you act like you cared you fucking jerk!” His chest heaved up and down, a sense of relief washing over him. His eyes stinging with forming tears but on his life, he was not going to let them fall.

Craig who was stunned by what Tweek had told him, shoulders started to shake.

Oh no, he’s done it now. Tweek fumbled over his apologies, instantly feeling horrible.

Except, Craig was not crying or upset even. He was laughing. Something no one had seen him do ever. He laughed until his throat tighten and his sides ached until hot tears were pouring out the side of his eyes. His face red, with a natural smile on his face.

He was relieved.

“He’s lost it now,” Clyde told the frightened bystanders.

“Ah! What are you doing?” Tweek tried wiggling himself out of Craig’s hold to no avail.

They were hugging. After the terrible things, Tweek has said he still wanted to hug him. Not yell or argue, or say something along the lines of logic. No, they were hugging.

“I love you, Tweek,” Craig mumbled into the crook of his neck, loud enough for the students standing close to hear, “if I wanted to break up with you I would have done so.”

“B-But Clyde said...!”

“Clyde is a dumbass,” Craig peaked behind his messy blonde hair, shrugging at his friend, “Sorry, Dude.”

“Then it’s not weird?”

“What was weird was everyone watching us walk down the hallway.”

“And Brandy...?”

“Is a whore,” Craig was growing tired of this back and forth. He would do anything for Tweek to understand how much he wanted this relationship.

“Let’s go to my house and watch TV.”

Craig released him from the hug, linking their hands, while he pinched the side of the nervous boys face with his free hand to substitute for the kiss he would have given him. He wanted to go home to his boring house and watch a boring movie.

Tweek grinned and nodded, watching the circle the grade had made around them divide to form a path for them to walk out.

Once out of the court, Token and Clyde stayed behind while the others dispersed into their individual sections to enjoy their last couple of minutes of recess.

“They are so dramatic,” Token sighed, arms crossed over his chest with his head shaking from side to side.

“ _So_ dramatic. I’m keeping the five dollars.”

“No, you’re not!”

 

...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! comments are always appreciated!


End file.
